


[podfic] Empresses

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen, Moving Out, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Csoru Drazharan was used to getting what she wanted.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Empresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099324) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 

> I had never heard of this story but when I was reading your "Dear Podficcer" letter and talking over options with someone, she recommended that I read it - I'm so glad I did! I did the audiobook so I'd know how to pronounce the names in this and I love both the Goblin Emperor and this fic about reframing and new beginnings. So thanks, [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose) 💚
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks also to my fabulous podfic beta, [nervous cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 9:31

**Streaming:** [1]  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8jzm7y199g7431o/empresses.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 10.8 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read using the cover art from the hardcover edition of the book

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
